Lips of an Angel
by Goldensun's Loyalty
Summary: My First Songfic ever. He is broken in to two... so what does he choose? Will he ever get over her? [Song Lips of an Angel by Hinder]


**My very first songfic! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors… or else Crowfeather would be choking in my folded arms.**

_**Lips of An Angel - Hinder**_

I opened one eye, glancing at her beautiful figure beside me. Her coat was a paler shade of mine… and she was the she-cat I wanted to spend my life with.

I looked up into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle above me. But one shone more brightly than the others. Its' glow was had a silvery sheen and it seemed that the familiar sweet scent floated around me.

"Are you there?" I whispered with my paws tingling in hope.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

In a sudden, I felt a tip of a tail lightly touch my shoulder. I trembled as I immediately turned my head to see… her. My eyes widened as I saw her… she was brilliant. But then an odd feeling crept on me and I heard _her _murmur in her sleep – Guilt. Could I love two she-cats?

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Oh Fireheart…," the Starclan cat whispered as I felt her press her muzzle against mine.

We stood in silence as I closed my eyes, once again, breathing in her scent that comforted me, so. I wanted to stand like this forever… with her coat brushing against mine.

"Spotted- Spottedleaf…," I barely mewed as my green eyes met her amber ones. They had a glow to them… but I couldn't recognize her expression. She seemed to change when she was in Starclan…. With a more majestic look. She was my guardian angel. "Spottedleaf," I repeated.

"Fireheart…"

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I'm sorry Fireheart," the lovely she-cat mewed.

"Sorry for what?" I blurted as I noticed she moved away. I took a small step forward with my eye wide.

"You and… You two deserve each other," she sighed as her eyes brimmed.

I looked down at my paws, not knowing what to say. My heart…. Who did it belong to? I loved them both… did I love one more than the other? How could I?

"But I never got to say goodbye to you! I don't- I don't think I ever want to!" I cried.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"You must Fireheart. Deep down… don't you know who you love? Don't you know who you belong to?" she replied as I saw her whiskers tremble.

"But I don't know! I-I don't… Don't _you_ know _I_ dream of you day and night?" I muttered as I felt her pink nose softly touch mine.

"Don't you know that you have to move on?" she said in a low, affectionate voice.

_  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"She's there Fireheart. She's ready. She's waiting for you."

I flinched as I glanced back at the den, nodding weakly. "She's there. But I'm not sure… If I'm over you yet."

The tortoiseshell she-cat entered into the light, her coat turning a dark silver. "Fireheart…," she mewed.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I gazed at her… her beautiful eyes. Her radiant coat. Her slender figure. Could I ever forget her? No. I didn't want to ever forget her. She was part of my life. I didn't want to forget the times I had with her. She was gorgeous.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"You know that I'm gone. You don't have to forget me. But you have to get on with your life. Your love for her burns strong but don't let me stop it. Don't. She is destined for you, so open you mind. Open your heart," the she-cat said.

I froze… I was stunned. What was I to do? It was an obvious choice… and all I had to do was.. accept her death and open myself to the one that I actually loved.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I nodded briefly, puffing out my chest and my eyes shining. "Do I ever have to say goodbye?" I asked after a long silence.

"Never."

She was gone. She disappeared with the breeze that danced around my paws. She was my guardian… my protector. But no longer could she be my mate or my love.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I glanced over my shoulder at the moon and finally padded back into the den where I saw her. I sighed in contentment. I wasn't being unfaithful to my angel, Spottedleaf. I was in love with this cat before my eyes. And I knew it.

I curled up beside her and purred quietly. I felt her fur against mine and warmth spread through out my body. "I love you Sandstorm," I said as I leaned against her.

I knew Spottedleaf was watching me from above. Tonight was the night I got my heart straight and realized I loved Sandstorm.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**End.**

**How'd you like it? SpottedleafxFireheartxSandstorm. Please review. Oh and I know he becomes Firestar I'm just writing it from when he was Fireheart. **

**No flames please. I'm good at making up random couple pairings and such. I'm going to make a collection of Oneshots/drabbles so send me your ideas! And please read Blizzard's Golden Spirit if you have the time!  
**


End file.
